


drown yourself in red light

by craftingdead



Series: tumblr/discord prompts [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Body Horror, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing, kind of canon divergence??, the major character death is offscreen/mentioned so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingdead/pseuds/craftingdead
Summary: “Ross, what did you do to Jin and Barney?”





	drown yourself in red light

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?”

“Ross, what did you do to Jin and Barney?”

The bars felt cold underneath his hands. The Red Sun glared down on the two of them with all his might, illuminating Sky’s face in red and making him seem almost… devilish. Tears were already dripping down his face but he couldn’t tell when they ended, when they started to drip from his face onto the floor, drip, drip, dripping a hole through the sandstone, the only fucking thing that could ever be found in this wasteland, other than mounds and piles and fucking mountains of Redstone that never left, never seem to lessen, never FUCKING let him  _ sleep _ !

“You wouldn’t… you couldn’t… you can’t understand….”

“Yes, I CAN! What the—what the FUCK did you do with Barney and Jin?” Sky yelled at him, hands tightened into fists and his eyes ablaze with anger and betrayal. “Please, answer me, Ross, I need to know. I need to fucking know what you did with them.”

“YOU CAN’T KNOW! You can’t…” His tears continued to wear down the sandstone. It was coming undone underneath his feet, the water chipping away sand and rock from it, slowly but surely, slowly but surely, slowly. But. Surely.

“OKAY! Okay… okay, Ross, I’m going to give you one chance. One. Chance. To explain what’s going on, or I’m leaving you here and never looking back,” Sky said.

“Please, I… it never sets, Sky! It never sets! It won’t let me free—HE WON’T LET ME FREE! HE FUCKING WON’T—”

“Would you just LISTEN to me for two seconds?! Tell me where the FUCK you put them! FUCK whoever he is, you need to tell me now, or I’ll let you rot in that cell where you fucking stand!” Sky was spitting now, he was so angry, Ross had never seen him this angry, never, never, never, and he fucking hated it, it looked so  _ wrong _ on Sky’s face, that anger.

“Alright, alright…” Ross responded, wiping the tears with his dirtied sleeve. “Fuckin’, uh, look down there, is there like, a dirt hole down there? Barney should be down there. And for Jin—”

“Ross.” His head shot up, looking at Sky with bloodshot eyes. “How long has he been down there?”

“I dunno, a few weeks? A month? I lose track of time so easily here because of the sun, the sun, the sun never fucking sets. It never lets me sleep, I told you that, right? I had to have told you that. I had to have. I swore I told you that….” Ross’s words faded off into a loop of repeating, repeating, repeating the same phrases over and over again. Sky was looking at him with horror, Sky looked absolutely horrified, but it didn’t matter. Nothing really mattered anymore. If only Sky would let him out of this cage so he could show his friend what happened to the others then he might trust him again, since his friends were alive! He told him that they were alive! He wouldn’t let them die! He wouldn’t lie—sure, he might not let him sleep, but he’d never lie.

“WHAT THE FUCK, ROSS? YOU LEFT THEM IN THERE FOR A MONTH? What… how… who… what happened to you, Ross?” Sky asked.

“They’re fine! They’ll be alright when we let them out, I promise! He said they would, and he would never lie!” Ross said, his smile forced with tears spilling over his lips and tainting his mouth with the taste of salt and sorrows.

“Ross… Ross I’m going to leave you here. And I’m not going to come back. You understand me?” Sky was speaking something else but Ross couldn’t hear it. Not over the sound of his own thoughts and no, no, no! He couldn’t leave! He promised he would look at his inventions! Sky promised! They hadn’t gotten even halfway through and Ross had so much he wanted to show him! Wanted to show him and all his friends! If Sky left him here he couldn’t do that—if Sky left him here, he’d rot. He’d rot and moss and weeds would grow from the spots in his corpse where time had eaten away at and left for others to make art out of.

“YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!” No, that wouldn’t work. Sky wouldn’t help him if he begged. Maybe if he asked him nicely? “Please… please, just let me out, Sky, please. I promise I won’t make you look at any more of my inventions please I’ll let you go I’ll let you leave even if he told me not to I’ll let you.” Damn it, damn it, damn it! Ross could feel the sun glaring down at him, scorching his body with red light. 

“Please… please, Sky, it never sets. It never sets.”

Ross could hear him climbing down the ladder. Feel the wind as it brushed over the biome and sent waves of sand flying over the world, clouding the surface with dust and dirt. Collapse against the side of the cage, metal bars digging into his back. Feel the tears openly pour down his face, a waterfall compared to the droplets of salt from his eyes: an ocean, enough water to fill this fucking place with water and drown everything out, drown the sun.

No one was there to hear his sobs. No one but the sun, lazily shining down on him for the hours he spent locked in that cage. It never sets, after all.


End file.
